Teenhood
by BeTricks871
Summary: Kenny se vuelve adolescente rapidamente al haber sido un sujeto de pruebas en la feria de ciencias especiales. Dedicado a Jigsaw e inspirado en Kindergartener del mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Teenhood**

**Por: BeTricks871**

**Summary: Kenny se vuelve adolescente rapidamente al haber sido un sujeto de pruebas en la feria de ciencias especiales. Dedicado a Jigsaw1234 e inspirado en Kindergartener del mismo.**

**Capitulo 1: Pubertad**

En un dia bello en la escuela primaria de South Park, nos centramos en el concurso de ciencias especiales en donde apreciamos a Nathan y su asistente Mimsy exponiendo su proyecto, una maquina, similar a un baño publico con dos puertas, una en la parte delantera y otra en la parte trasera, En las paredes de afuera frontales habia un teclado y una pantalla que servia para enviar coordenadas, que puede rejuvenecer o crecer la edad de quienes entren.

-Admiren "El tiempomatico 3000", una maquina capaz de rejuvenecer o aumentar la edad de quienes entren. - exponio Nathan su maquina recibiendo "Wows" de todo el mundo. - Ahora... ¿Quien quiere ser el primero? - en su ojo vio a Kenny y lo señalo. - Tu. Ven aca. - Kenny le obedecio y se acerco a la maquina, entro por la parte trasera, en la parte frontal, Nathan tecleo unas coordenadas y puso de aumentarle la edad a 14, una luz blanca salia iluminaba la maquina, de la puerta trasera salio Kenny pero era mas alto, apuesto, tenia los musculos marcados y reconocidos apenas desarrollados, sin su capucha, su ropa le quedaba medio chica y muchas niñas especiales se pusieron rojas.

-Nathan ¿Que me hiciste? - su voz ahora era mas grave que mojaria a una prostituta.

-Es lo que te dije... puede cambiar la edad del sujeto que entra.

-Pues regresame a la normalidad, no quiero como esos don juan del cole, aunque seria genial estar rodeado de chicas desnudas, me lo imagine de otra forma.

-Vere que hacer. - el castaño iba a programar la maquina pero no funcionaba. - Malas noticias, se quedo sin bateria y debemos esperar hasta que se cargue.

-Pues porque experimentamos con el en un mal momento ya que antes experimentamos con un cachorro labrador. - le recordo Mimsy pero Nathan lo golpeo.

-¡Cierra la boca Mimsy!

-¿¡Que hare ahora?! - Kenny entro en panico y desesperacion. - ¿Como le explicare esto a mis padres? ¿Como puedo hacer que las chicas no me vean y quieran tener una noche conmigo?

-No te preocupes Kenny, nosotros nos encargamos. En cuanto tu y tu guapura, si una chica te coquetea, pues devuelveles un cumplido, besalas en las mejillas o miralas de tal manera que se mojen- le calmo Nathan sus angustias.

-Tienes razon tal vez no sea tan malo.  
Mas tarde fueron a la casa McCormick escondidos en un arbusto, Nathan salio y toco la puerta siendo atendida por la mama de Kenny.

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la Pelirroja.

-Mire señora, no se vaya a alarmar, pero una invencion mia y de mi amigo aumento unos años mas a su hijo. - del arbusto salio Kenny adolescente.

-Mi niño ¿¡Pero que te paso?! - pregunto Carol consternada.

-Lo que te dije, y ademas la maquina tardara unos dias en recuperar energia asi que adios. - Nathan y Mimsy se marcharon solamente mientras Kenny entraba a su casa a aclararle

\- No estoy molesta pero... ¿Que te ocurrio?

\- Creo que ese aparato me hizo hombre.

\- Hijo ¿Como te sientes?

\- Me siento igual y creo que de a poco las hormonas haran su efecto de la adolescencia. La ropa esta bien chica. Puedo ir a ver en su cuarto para ver si tienen ropa de cuando joven?

-Ok.

Kenny subio hasta la planta arriba y vio en el armario de la habitacion de sus genitores, saco un pantalon azul de Stuart cuando tenia 14, una remera blanca con mangas rojas y zapatos negros.

-Wow... Me quedan.-

Carol subio hasta ahi. - Oye hijito, no te ofendas pero siempre quise que un dia la pubertad te hiciese efecto rapidamente, puedes ahora cuidar de Kevin y Karen como si fueras el hombrecito de la casa.

-Awww gracias mama.

Kevin y Karen caminaron por la habitacion. - Oye ma... Y este chico?

-Es.. su hermano, crecio rapidamente porque fue sujeto de prueba en una feria de ciencias.

-Wow estas alto Ken. - dijeron Kevin y Karen abrazando a Kenny.

\- Sabes hijito, por un lado queria que crecieras, asi me puedas defender de Stuart y cuidar de tus hermanos.

-Je gracias. - dijo Kenny.

-Bien, ahora ire a preparar la cena. - dijo Carol.

-Ahi vamos. - dijeron los hermanos de Kenny.

-Ahi voy. - dijo el rubio sintiendo su celular vibrar fue a su cuarto, era un mensaje de su novia Lola:

"Kenny mi amor, hay rumores de que dicen que Nathan y Mimsy aumentaron tu edad, ¿me mandas una foto para saber si es cierto?"

Kenny le envio una foto en la cual, salia muy sexy.

Junto aun audio de voz que la haria mojar sus bragas:

"Asi sueno ahora linda"

Lola le contesto con: "¡AAAAHHHHHH QUE BUENISIMO ESTAS! ¡Eres todo un bizcocho! Para ser unos cuantos años mayor que yo."

"Pero...¿podemos seguir estando juntos?" escribio Kenny.

"Si Ken, no te cambiaria, por nada en el mundo, ahora me tengo que ir" escribio Lola.

"Bueno adios"

Y fue abajo a cenar.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Secundaria**

Aquella mañana, Kenny se fue a la secundaria a inscribirse para continuar sus estudios, en el camino, las chicas de la primaria lo vieron, y no tardaron en enviarle cumplidos.

-Hola Kenny… - dijeron todas coquetas sonriendole.

-Hola… - les devolvio el rubio el saludo con una sonrisa mojabragas perfecta(Una mezcla de la de Naruto, Sebastian Michaelis y L) haciendo que las otras cayeran al suelo sintiendo algo humedo en sus vaginas.

-KYAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

-Je, me podre acostumbrar a eso. - siguio su camino hacia la secundaria en donde mientras todos tenian clase el fue a la sala principal del director a registrarse como el chico nuevo.

\- Hola, tenemos a un alumno nuevo denle la bienvenida a Kenny McCormick. Kenny pasa a sentarte junto a Jessica Patrickson. - dijo el profesor a un asiento vacio al lado de una chica de su misma edad actual, un poco mas baja que el, atractiva, hermosa, de pelos negros con cola de caballo on una camiseta sin mangas de color roja, shorts azules, que se le notaba el culo, pechos copa b, y zapatillas blancas.

-De acuerdo. - dijo el rubio y se fue a Sentar al lado de la ya mencionada muchacha.

-Hola. Soy Kenny McCormick, mucho gusto. -dijo Kenny.

-Soy Jessica. - dijo Jessica sonriendole..

-Muy bien alumnos, comenzemos la clase, habran sus… - siguio diciendo el profe.

Despues de clases, fueron a almorzar, en donde mientras almorzaban, alguien que no queria que les apareciese se metio en la mesa, Roy Kane, el ex de Jessica.

Roy era un chico casi de la edad de Kenny en ese momento, era de pelo negro, camisa roja, jeans azules y zapatos negros.

-Oye Jessica, que haces con este pendejo? - dijo Roy.

-Largate Roy, rompimos, ya superalo, te vale con quien yo… - antes de que siguiese hablando Roy le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Callate, aun eres mia, y no dejare que te entregues como una… - ese tonto fue interrumpido por una patada en el estomago de Kenny, los dos empezaron a pelear, hasta que intervino el director.

-Haber que pasa aquí? - pregunto el dire.

-Señor, es Roy, le dio un puñetazo a Jessica y yo la defendi. - dijo el muchacho McCormick.

\- Señor Kane. - dijo el director a Roy. - tienes mucho que aprender sobre como respetar a una mujer. Usted viene conmigo. - agarro del brazo a Roy y se lo llevo a su oficina.

Kenny volteo su mirada a Jessica. - Estas bien?

-Si. - dijo la pelinegra. -Me duele un poco.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara. - dijo Kenny sonriendole de una forma que no puedo describir, pasando el tiempo, al terminar las clases se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Nos vemos luego. - dijo Kenny.

-Yo tambien. - dijo Jessica.

Los dos fueron caminando hacia sus casas, Kenny paso, y como algo que luego seria parte de su "rutina diaria", ser el mas codiciado por las chicas de primaria.

-Hay viene Kenny. - Lola.

-Me miro a mi. - Bebe.

-No a mi! - Wendy.

-Es mas celestial cuando camina. - Red.

-Kyaaaaahhhh.

Llego a su casa y se acosto en el sofa.

-Ufffff este dia fue muy agotador.

-Oye Kenny. Escuche que tuviste una pelea. - dijo su madre.

-Si no te preocupes, solo defendia a una chica la cual su ex la golpeo. - dijo Kenny.

-Awww, mi niño se esta volviendose un hombre. - dijo Carol abrazandolo.

-Mama… - dijo Kenny enrojecido.

-Perdon hijo.

-No importa.

Luego fueron a almorzar, tras almorzar, Kenny decidio irse a dar una vuelta, pensaba en ir con sus amigos, ¿pero que cosas dirian si vieran a un adolescente pasear con unos niños? Eso estaria realmente mal.

Asi que decidio irse al centro comercial a hacer cosas de adolescente, como por ejemplo, comprar revistas, jugar en la arcade, etc.

Comenzo a comprar revistas en una cafeteria, una de porno y 2 de autos tuneados, paso 10 minutos jugando en la arcade, luego fue a comer en un bar en donde por casualidad se topo con Jessica.

-Hola Kenny.

-Hola Jess, que raro nos topemos por aquí.

-Que coincidencia, yo sali para dar una vuelta y tu?

-Yo sali a dar una vuelta y hacer cosas de adolescentes.

-Ah que bien.

-Ah oye Jessica.

-Si. - la voz de Jess ahora era una adorable mientra pestañeaba seductoramente.

Kenny se sonrojo y comenzo a levantarse Fifi. - 'Ya Fifi abajo'- Fifi obedecio. - Bueno queria saber si te gustaria venir a mi casa a cenar.

-Yupi, me encantaria. - le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra algo al oído. -Ademas podemos divertirnos, le pedire a mis padres si puedo pasar la noche hay, sensual angel. - Se va mientras mueve su trasero dejando a Kenny embobado y los demas varones recibiendo bofeteadas de sus novias y a muchas chicas comenzaron a cuestionarse su sexualidad.

**Continuara…**

**Visiten mi pagina de DeviantArt llamada BeaGut43, ahi subo dibujos de parejas con menos apoyo, en un futuro dibujare contenido relacionado a mis fics.**

**Perdonen mi inactividad mis primores, he estado ocupada en… ciertos asuntos.**


End file.
